Pater Noster
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: L'ambition exige des sacrifices.


**Auteur **: Hathor  
**Source** : Naruto  
**Rating** : K+  
**Genre** : Réaliste. Et défi d'Hitto-sama.  
**Couple** : Aucun couple de niaiseux amoureux. Mais une personne niaise amoureuse toute seule.  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto a une vision très naïve du monde des shinobi. La personne niaise amoureuse aussi. Moi pas. Enfin parfois si. Mais pas ce soir. Mais comme Naruto et sa clique ne m'appartienne pas, vous n'aurez trop souvent. Voir jamais plus. Si vous avez de la chance.  
**Titre** : Pater Noster  
**Note **: C'est… du… Na-ru-to… x.x ... Cherchez l'erreur. J'ai été contaminé. Je devrais porter plainte. Hitto-sama est machiavélique.

**Pater Noster**

« A quel moment ?  
- Quoi ?  
- A quel moment as-tu couché avec elle ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Ça lui ferait mal d'y repenser ? Pas du tout. Il se contrôlait ce soir, cette nuit là. Il avait eu envie de la jeune femme blonde recroquevillée contre le tronc mort en attente de leur cible. Une mission entre Suna et Konoha. Temari et Naruto. Elle n'avait pas dit non.

« Tu ne regrettes pas, hein ?  
- Non. C'est la situation actuelle que je trouve fatigante. Et toi avec. Quels sont les conditions climatiques de mars à avril dans pays de la brume ?»

Ils étaient deux dans la large salle de logistique du palais du Hokage. Ils étaient deux à s'être penchés sur les plans d'une mission de classe S.

« T'es qu'un connard. »

Naruto ne releva pas les yeux de sa carte détaillée. Il cherchait les terre-pleins susceptibles de servir de point de ralliement en cas de repli. Il prit tout de même le temps de fournir une explication. D'un ton égal. Sans une expression. Sans lever un cil vers l'autre. Plongé entre les latitudes et les longitudes.

« Le préservatif a claqué. On s'en est aperçu trop tard. J'en suis responsable à moitié et j'ai pas 20 ans. J'ai le droit de trouver ça fatiguant.  
- T'aurai préféré qu'elle avorte ?  
- Bien sûr. Mais la loi de Suna l'interdit. Le taux de natalité est trop faible pour qu'ils aient ce luxe. Même pour la sœur du Kazekage. Et puis je suis shinobi pas nourrice, et j'ai d'autres ambitions que de veiller sur un… bébé. »

L'air de désintérêt total, teinté de dégoût.

« Je serai Hokage d'ici deux ans. Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'encombre d'un gosse ?  
- Ton père a…  
- Le quatrième a fait comme il voulait. Il était déjà Hokage avant d'être père.  
- Et Temari ?  
- Quoi Temari ? J'vais pas l'épouser tout de suite, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.  
- Pas tout de suite ?  
- Ça pourrait être une union politique intéressante pour le pays.  
- Et… Et moi dans tout ça. Je suis quoi ? Je suis comme Temari. Utile pour la baise ?  
- On est ensemble.  
- Et puis ? C'est sans doute politique aussi ! »

Le ton est trainant chargé de sarcasme et d'ironie. Lourd comme du plomb. Naruto hoche la tête. Le manque de sang-froid est une tare. Et la colère et l'indignation, c'est tout ce qui tonne entre les murs depuis quelques minutes. Il répond sur le ton neutre qu'ont tous les hauts gradés de l'armée. Et pourtant dans cette pièce, ils sont normalement deux à en faire partie.

« Ton clan n'est…  
- La ferme ! Pourquoi t'es si détaché… Tu n'penses pas un peu aux autres. Moi, je suis là pour toi… »

Il faudra demander des arrêts immédiats en sa faveur. Les amours doivent rester exclusivement physique. L'attachement est source de déficiences. Réponse froide et sans réplique. Mais surtout cruel.

« Moi, je. Moi, je. Tu ne te lasses jamais ? Et quoi, tu pensais que ça allait durer. Qu'on élèverait des mioches par douzaine ? Que je te bâtirais une petite maison avec un petit jardin et une petite terrasse. Redescends sur Terre. Toi, comme moi, sommes shinobi. L'appartenance et le don de soi à autre chose que la cause du village sont des faiblesses. Nous existons pour le pays. Nous sommes sa force. Tu ne penses qu'à tes petits sentiments friables et personnels. Tu deviens un poids pour les autres. Et pour moi »

Le silence est le compagnon sans faille du ninja. Le rompre est une faute. Sa rupture entraîne la descente abrupte et dangereuse vers une fin violente.

« Je ne… Mais c'est ton enfant, Naruto…  
- La chair de ma chair, c'est ça ? Plus pour longtemps.  
- Tu as demandé un pacte d'abandon ?  
- J'ai demandé une mission des ANBU à la Godaime.  
- Ils vont tuer Temari ?  
- Juste le foetus. Technique médicale spéciale d'accouchement prématuré. Temari ne pouvait pas demander ça à Gaara, ça aurait été mal vu par le gouvernement.  
- Alors…  
- Demain, à minuit, je ne serai plus père. »

FIN

**Note (bis)** : Non, on ne sait pas qui est l'interlocuteur de Naruto. Parce que ça n'a aucune importance pour l'histoire, que ça pourrait être n'importe qui, que ça ne changerai rien au final. Qui que ce soit aurait les mêmes réactions.


End file.
